Evening of Amusement
by Psychedk
Summary: K/S story. Kirk and Spock at a fun fair... having fun? Just a short little something I made up :


Title: Evening of Amusement.  
Author: Psyche (Dawn)  
Pairing: K/S Rating: mild R Disclaimer: Paramount owns, me borrows.  
Author's note: This was written some years ago, one of my first fics, now dusted off and posted. The fun park and its fairs are inspired by Tivoli, founded in 1843 and one of the oldest amusement parks int he world, located in the center of Copenhagen, Denmark.

Evening of Amusement

by Psyche (Dawn)

A warm, sunny August day on Earth...

"Spock, this is an amusement park." Spock looked around him.

Laughter seemed to come from everywhere he turned. From the Ferris wheel, the roller coasters, the boats, the fun houses, the arcades. People sandwiched together on the crowded streets and narrow alleys with balloons and ice cream, children with sticky lollipops and toy animals in their hands. His sensible ears were under a repeating attack of loud noises.

"I hardly find it amusing," Spock commented, "to be unable to move about freely." James Kirk looked at his friend and smiled.

"Cynic. Just wait, I'll make sure you'll never forget this day."

"I already know I will not."

"Oh, come on!" Kirk hooked an arm under Spock's and guided him through the crowds toward the water chute.

Mildly unnerved Spock watched one of the carts slide down the slope to end with a splash in the basin. The cart sailed through the water to disappear into a fake rock cave. They ended up in line to the water chute.

"Amusement," Spock mused. "Where is the amusement in riding a cart down an artificial river and get oneself soaked." He lifted his eyebrows in his version of a sigh. "I do not understand."

"Just wait, you'll see," Kirk grinned.

Minutes later they sat in a cart with two girls in front of them, Kirk behind the Vulcan. When the cart set off Spock fell back towards Kirk, crushing the air out of him.

"Oof! Spock, hold on to the railing like everybody else does." Kirk put his arm around Spock to support him.

"I apologize, I was unprepared for the sudden departure," Spock said, barely audible over the roaring of the water and the mechanical clicking of the cart being caught and pulled up the slope.

"Nevermind it, I'll hold you!"

"Whatever you say."

Amused, Kirk sighed. "Just enjoy the trip, Spock."

The cart reached the top and soon went rushing down with the water spraying their faces. While the girls shrieked with delight, Spock tried to turn his head away from the cold drops and happened to push backwards again.

"Aah! Spock, mind my future! Stop doing that." Kirk couldn't help but laugh. This was a crazy situation. He had been lucky he had ever gotten Spock to visit one of the old fun parks in Europe with him. Now he just had to make it live up to its name.

When the trip was over they went down a broad boulevard.

"So, what do you think of the water chute?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I must say... It puzzled me that the two girls were screaming. They went up in the cart voluntarily, and yet they expressed very clearly that they disliked the tour. Why would they want to do something that does not become them? It is not logical."

You asked for it, Kirk thought to himself.

"Well... that's the idea. They did it because they like to push their own limits. They feel they have somehow overcome their fear, and now they can go on and try something a little more dangerous. The screaming is just an outlet for great excitement."

Spock gave him a look and Kirk tried not to blush.

"Hm..." Spock mumbled. "That sounds reasonable. But where does the fun fit in?"

"Yes, where indeed..." Kirk breathed. An evasive action was desperately needed.

"Let's get back to that later."

"Yes, Jim."

Up ahead was a crowd of students, drunk on beer and freedom at last. Human beings at their best, Kirk thought.

"Let's go down here." They veered off and went into a more green area with trees, lush lawns and wooden benches.

"Too bad Bones didn't want to join us," Kirk said. "The company would have been good for him after that woman..."

"Crystal," Spock offered.

"Crystal, yes, after she turned him down."

"Yes, it was most unfortunate. But it is my opinion that he took what they had between them the wrong way."

Kirk smiled. "Is that possible?"

Spock frowned at him while trying to catch the joke, not succeeding.

Should've know, Kirk thought and mentally kicked himself for being a fool again.

"Let's try the swans, shall we?" The swans were four circles of one-man carts at the shape of swans. Each group of eight swans was attached in the middle to a metal bar that met the three other bars in a ring around a giant pillar in the middle. Heavy gearwheels ran on a rack-railway and rode the swans up and down the pillar, simultaneously turning the swans around in their circles. Right now the swans were circling around in the top of the pillar.

"If you wish," Spock replied, none too eager.

Kirk ended up in a blue painted swan with gold bands, and when he found where Spock was seated, he had to bite his lip to stiffle a grin at the sight of the Vulcan in a white swan with big red hearts.

The for groups of swans started rotating, and then they lifted off the ground, raising high above the park. Kirk looked down and marveled at the view he had. A little later the rotating came to a halt, and they had a few seconds, as the carts were still, to enjoy the view. Kirk looked over at Spock's swan and saw that he also looked around him. Finally, Kirk thought, something he likes. I'm gonna make him admit it!

The swans started again, this time rotating the other way round. The wind whipped strands of Kirk's hair about, and as the speed picked up the tingling in his stomach increased.

Amazing, Kirk thought, peeking surreptitiously at Spock. He appeared totally unbaffled, sitting with his hands folded in his lap and his elbows resting on the edges of the cart. In comparison, everyone occupying the other swan carts were holding on to the security chest bars for dear life.

Typical.

"Admit it, Spock, you liked this one," were Kirk's first words when they met again on the ground.

"'Like' is an emotion, Jim. However, I did not dislike it..."

"Hey, 'dislike' is an emotion too!" Kirk insisted.

"...and as I said, I did not dislike it."

Kirk frowned. Damn, when had Spock become the master of semantics?

"Nevermind. You were saying?"

Spock continued. "I found the view pleasing. It would, however be better had the swans not rotated so much. Then one could have studied the view better."

Kirk groaned. "Spock, people go to the Tower if they want a view. The rotating was a part of the... of... well, the 'fun'."

Spock's eyebrow went up and Kirk sighed resignated.

"You hungry?"

Spock inclined his head.

After an uneventful dinner at a small restaurant (except for Spock's obvious surprise over the fact that Kirk liked crayfish. Living crayfish boiled in a small pot at the table. Spock had looked a little more green than usual) they went down a street where they passed a gift shop with cheap gadgets and decorative stuff, and they stopped to have a look at the little things.

Kirk picked up a little guy with a button on his head.

"Hey, take a look at this." He held it up to Spock and pressed the button.

Immediately the guy's pants fell down around his ankles, revealing his bare butt. Kirk grinned at it, silly as it was.

"Jim, you disappoint me," Spock replied, amusement glinting in his eyes even as he shook his head.

They looked around a few minutes more (Spock trying to keep his eyes off a key ring with the image of a pointy eared alien), then Kirk suddenly exclaimed, "Spock, look! There's Bones!"

Spock looked in the direction Kirk's finger pointed... and smiled ever so slightly.

"I think I will refrain from telling him that you think he resembles Dr. Henry Jekyll in one of his worse moments," Spock dryly commented as he looked at the figure of the mad doctor with poking white hair and test tubes in his hands.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you," grinned Kirk.

"Then..." Spock reached for something on the shelf. "Then I figure this will be you." He held out a picture of the characters from Moby Dick and pointed at Captain Ahab.

"What?" said Kirk with mock hurt. "Are you saying I'm single minded?"

"No, but you can be as persistent as he when you have your mind set on something, to the point of danger."

"No way am I persistent!"

"At times you are."

"I don't believe you, I've never been persistent!"

"And you are not stubborn either, I take it."

"Absolutely not!"

Kirk grinned when he realized they had attracted quite a bunch of people.

"Sorry. Old friends," he apologized. "You know what it's like."

When people had left them Spock said in a low voice, "Perhaps you are right. This is more like you." He pointed at the presumed cannibal Queequeg and Kirk realized he was referring to the crayfish earlier on.

"Spock, I'm amazed. You've developed a sense of humour!"

"I assure you it was unintentional," Spock said, voice as innocent as ever.

Kirk eyed the Vulcan closely. "Yeah, I'll bet..."

Several amusements later (after the roller coaster: "How about that one, Spock. Just say whatever comes to mind." "Very well, the average speed is approximately 43.29 kilometer per hour, and the speed of the wind is close to...", and after the spinning tops: "How can one find it 'funny' to be tossed about like that? I found the revolving quite unpleasant", and when Kirk gave him a candyfloss: "How does one approach a candyfloss?" "Candy ass..." Kirk muttered under his breath) the Captain was truly exhausted.

Dragging Spock around was no easy task.

Luckily it was soon midnight, and the park would close. But first...

"One last thing, Spock." They walked slowly along the main boulevard. A this hour most of the screaming children and their parents had gone home,  
leaving the place a bit more quiet and pleasant.

"Yes?"

Kirk pointed. "The Ferris wheel. You will like that one."

Knowing Kirk's taste, Spock had his doubts about that.

They sat opposite each other in one of the booths and the wheel sent them around in lazy hoops. The evening wind was fresh as it played in their hair. There was only one other booth occupied; the one furthest away from them. When Kirk's and Spock's booth was at the top, the wheel came to a halt, and they had a clear view over the park and all its lights and brilliant colours ("Fascinating," one of them said). Even the various odors from the restaurants met them up there.

"Why have we stopped?" asked Spock.

"I don't know." Kirk leaned out to look down. "Must be a malfunction. It's pretty normal for an old thing like this."

"Oh. That was unfortunate."

"Oh yeah, very..." Kirk said and leaned foward, bringing himself a little closer to the Vulcan. He rested his elbows on his knees and watched Spock watch him. They sat for a while in companionable silence, just enjoying the closeness of each other and the view of the city roofs in the distance.

"You are very warm," Kirk then said.

Spock looked at him quizzically. "I am aware of my temperature."

"Yes, yes of course." They were silent. "Spock, was it a mistake of me to bring you here?"

That caused the Vulcan to raise both eyebrows.

"You can answer me, be honest." Kirk felt he was unable to quench the feeling that his efforts of 'amusing' him had been in vain.

"Jim, why would it be a mistake?"

"Well... I had hoped you'd..." He realized that what he'd been trying was to somehow change Spock. Had he expected that he could suddenly make him laugh out loud when the roller coaster tickled everybody elses stomachs? He might as well have been asking for the moon.

"I had hoped you'd have a good time. Now I just feel kinda silly."

Spock regarded him with an earnest look. "What makes you think I am not having a good time, Jim? I am always having a good time when I am with you, surely you know that by now."

Kirk felt his heart swell. "Well... thank you." Kirk smiled, only a little embarrassed. Yes, he really knew Spock better.

"You are very warm," Spock said, copying Kirk's words. He lifted a hand to his cheek. "Yeah, I guess I am. I wonder why," he said, the words contradicting the knowing look he gave the man sitting across from him.

Spock only tilted his head as he leaned in to meet James T. Kirk's soft lips.

They kissed, long and deep, until Kirk had to get air. Then they kissed some more. The booth tipped dangerously to the side as Jim leaned into Spock, and Spock found himself looking right up into the starfilled sky.

"Jim..."

"Stay there, Spock." Kirk snaked a hand between them, slit it down Spock's body until he could touch him through the fabric of his black pants.

"Aah, Jim, it is not a g..." Once again Kirk's mouth was on his, cutting his words off. Spock's hands involuntarily went to Kirk's hips, supporting him in the none too comfortable position. It was hard to remember what he had wanted to warn Kirk about, especially when his Captain now had his other hand down Spock's back, under his tunic. Spock gasped as Kirk trailed his fingers up his spine, nails scratching lightly.

"Jim, we shall fall down if..." Now Kirk had positioned himself on his knees between Spock's legs, pulling Spock's tunic up, baring his stomach. Spock sighed and pressed against Kirk's chest. It was not gonna work, he knew it.

The Captain kissed and nibbled the sensitive skin on his stomach, flicking his tongue in his navel, making Spock's cheeks burn with the pleasure only Jim could bring him to. The human was leaning against the Vulcan, upper body nestled between spread legs, applying painfully sweet preasure. Spock couldn't help but buck up harder against Kirk's chest, trying to obtain some relief.

He ran his hands along the other's back, then curled his fingers in the golden blond hair. Spock wasn't sure if it was to make him move his head lower, or to prevent him from it. No, this was definitely not going to end well...

And with a sudden jerk the Ferris wheel started moving again, and Spock found himself lying awkwardly on top of Kirk on the floor of the booth.

"Oh for..." Kirk fumed. "Just when the real fun was starting." Spock looked down at his friend beneath him. Kirk reached up, pulled Spock's head down to his and gave him a fierce kiss.

"I'll deal with you later, now get up."

"Yes, Jim." The Vulcan obeyed and rose off of Kirk.

They reached the bottom, and could step out.

"Sorry 'bout that, "the attendant said, an apologetic smile on his lips.

"We really need ta fix it."

"That's perfectly okay," Kirk replied while watching Spock trying to adjust his clothes as discreetly as possibly, adnd failing. Kirk dragged him away from the attendant before he would catch up on their intimate situation.

"I would prefer that we walked the less crowded streets," Spock said when they had come out of the amusement park. The effect of their brief encounter in the Ferris wheel was still considerably visible, and they were, in fact, both very glad for the darkness.

"So my evening wasn't wasted on you after all," Kirk said. "What did you like most of what we tried?"

Spock thought for a moment. "Well, the swans were remarkable... so were the boats. The lake was pleasantly quiet..."

"Yes?"

"But I find the last thing you showed me the most interesting one."

"Ah... I'm glad..."

Finally they reached Kirk's rented ground car that would take them to their rented hotel room.

"Spock, what's that in your hand?" Only now did he realize that Spock had been holding something, possibly for a long time.

"This I bought in the shop we stopped by to look in." He held out a bright yellow cylindric plastic container of some kind, then undid the lid and held the attached stick to his lips. And blew.

Kirk's eyes widened. "Soap bubbles?!?" Too much!

"Yes, I find them most fascinating. So simple and yet so strong, so compelling. And the colours..." The Vulcan dipped it again and produced a new group of bubbles that shimmered with the lights from the street.

Kirk was stupefied. "Are you saying you've never seen soap bubbles before?"

"I have not."

Go, scientist, Kirk thought. Seemingly indifferent to alien energy eating amoebaes, but obviously intrigued by a simple child's toy. Amazing how this man never ceased to surprise him.

"Well, I for one will never forget this day," Kirk said as they seated themselves in the car. "Spock, do me a favour..."

"Yes?"

"Don't show it to anyone else. Please?"

"Very well," Spock almost smiled. Afterall he had no intentions of showing it to the Doctor, for example. He would never live it down.

"Now let's get home and pick things up where we left them."

Spock frowned. "I do not recall having left anything at your place."

"Spock...!"

With a slight humming sound Kirk drove the car across the near empty streets. Kirk just hoped they would get home before Spock's neverending hair splitting sucked the dear life out of him. Or before he choked on his scientific soap bubbles.

end 


End file.
